war_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuzei Kaori
Fuzei Kaori is a 15-year-old albino with an ocular problem where it affects her eyes. She beams with excitement and enthusiasm like a tomboy every single day despite her daily elegant appearance, but she always end up having sunburns all over her body the day after she does sports outside so she is often seen with a red parasol. She stayed back one year due to a final test that she missed because of her sickness. Her code name is Aria. Appearance Kaori has silver white hair and bright red eyes because of her albinism which she has red retina visible from the iris. Because of her ocular problem, she may have problems with vision, both related or unrelated to photosensitivity. She ties her long hair to her left side, decorated with red flowers. Unlike Yumeto Ayami, her appearance is completely natural and has absolutely nothing to do with the 'immortality' incident which children were drugged with related or the slightest related. She is often seen wearing white long sleeves, black tights and a vest over her shirt. She also brings a red parasol around with her to keep her away from the sun since she lacks the pigment blocking ultraviolet radiation which could potentially increase the risk of melanomas(skin cancers) and other problems. Although people had attempted to bully her for her appearance - ATTEMPTED TO - but all failed since Kaori was just that great at jumping all over the place, dodging all the punches they threw at her. Background/History Shh. Kaori-chan doesn't want to say her background story to you. Kaori-chan doesn't like it when others know it. other words, spoiler must not be added Personality Kaori smiles every single second she can at school, but she always end up crying herself to sleep every night, being unable to 'keep on acting'. On the outside, many view her as 'outgoing', 'friendly', 'overly happy' etc, but she claims to be 'selfish', 'brutal murderer' and that she 'doesn't deserve to live' on the inside. She often says that the person on the outside is a mask who has melted into the truth, unable to pull out, confused about her own identity and doubts. Behaviour Kaori behaves in a very tomboy-ish way and is incredibly outgoing but is surprisingly anti-social to a small part of her, and often rejects and avoid any after school activities with a very reasonable and believable lie. Although acts very honest and innocent, she is an assassin who assassinates with often snipers without a second word. Kaori believes love is not needed and that for her to survive, she'd have to forget all the memories of the past and become the new 'Fuzei Kaori' but she is always confused about her identity, especially when she hides away from the society. Likes/Dislikes Powers/Weapons Trivia *She faked her identity as a 17 year old and unlike the Akihana siblings who changed their last name to Fujisawa, she kept her original name. This is because the organisation she works for does not record the identities and just work along with the people they have - kill, experiment, order for work - pretty much all the dirty work. *Her pen name on the internet is often known as "ARiA", or just simply Aria. Aria translates to sky or the air in Italian, sharing a same meaning as her surname, Fuzei. Character Influences Character Influences(Anime): K Project Isana '', Hetalia ''Prussia Character Influences(Stories): Demon [Fanfiction by I love Neville] Basic Information on real identity Relationships Gallery Category:Characters